Customers of software products often contact vendor support personnel when software problems occur. For example, as part of the support process, a customer may electronically submit a service request to support personnel. The service request includes a collection of files that contain the errors at issue. When a support person begins working on a service request, she must choose from a variety of different analysis tools to run on the service request files. Selecting the most appropriate or efficient analysis tool for a particular error or sets of errors can sometimes be difficult. Support personnel often rely upon their own experience or the recommendation of those with more technical expertise. Some attempt to highlight certain analysis tools by ranking the analysis tools by popularity or alphabetically. However, these approaches do not necessarily highlight the most appropriate or efficient analysis tools for the customer's specific problem.